The Half Breed (Masky x reader x Hoodie)
by Midnightreader219
Summary: You, a half breed, gets a legendary sole animle but that wont stop the Court from trying to kill you. That is intell three proxys find you and tack you in..
1. Chapter 1

Y/N Y/L.''  
"Yes mam?'' i said standing up,  
''Please tell me what you are suppose to do if you find a half breed?''  
''If a half breed is suppose then you must tell the court.''  
''And what does the court do to them?''  
''the court tells them there punishment.''  
''What is the punishment of being a half breed?''  
''The punishment for being a half breed is death.''  
''Why do we kill half breeds?''  
"Because they should have never been born, they are monsters.''  
''thank you miss Y/L. Everyone these is the making of a true more-fur''  
''thank you Miss.P'' i said sitting back down. ''AAAAAAA!'' I looked over to the kid next to me, he was holding his body and binding over, he also had cat ears and a tell, he was turning.. ''Matt! please go to the D.N. offices!'' Miss.P said pointing to the door, this kind of thing happened a lot, were in 9th and its normal for teens, so teachers don't freak out…well i should say teachers at MF privet high school. 'Ring Ring' ran though the halls and room ''Class please read pages 25-35 for home work to night. see you all tomorrow.'' Miss.P said as the class walked out the room then the school. I was the last student to leave hoping that the school bullies would already be gone...  
''Hay no sole!'' Roger yelled after me, i did the only thing i could think to do…  
I RAN.

Roger and his gang turned, most of them were types of dogs but Roger was a wolf….and way fast…  
''whats wrong no sole!we just wanna play! come on turn already!'' Roger and his gang called out to me as i ran as fast as i could to get home.

(time skip-Home)

Roger and his gang was right behind me, and I was already in my yard.  
''Oh, No-sole! your daddy can't save you!'' Roger yelled right behind me, i turned around to face his animal side.  
''So the no-sole going to fight now yea!?'' Roger said ready to jump me, knowing that i couldn't turn or really fight back. But before he could do anything a vary large Bald Eagle was between me and Rogers gang, that Bald Eagle was my father.  
''Roger Williams! What do you think you are doing?'' my father said looking at Roger ''Nothing sir! Goodbye Sir!'' Roger yelled as he ran off with his gang. ''Y/N are you alright?'' my father said turning to me, "Yes father I'm fine.'' i said starting to walk into my two story house with my father behind me. ''Y/N I'm going to put some close on, would you please wait for me in the basement'' my father asked flying up the stares. ''Yes father'' i said walking over to the basement door then walking down the stares.  
Father cam down the stares dressed in his normal green short and jeans. ''Are you ready?'' he said sitting in one of the two chares, ''Yes father.'' i said sitting in the other chare.  
''OK. Now tell me the truth, then tell me how people must see you.'' my father said ''I'm Y/N Y/L , I am a half breed, my mother was a human and my father was a More-fur, if I am found I will be killed by the Court for being a half-breed. I do not have a sole animal yet. I go to MF high school, a high school make just for More-Furs. My mother ran away for hers and mine safety, I know she loved me and left me a locket with hers and yours pic in it." ''Good now tell me what people have to see.''  
''I am Y/N Y/L, I am a More-Fur, my mother and father are both More-Furs. I go to MF high school, a high school for only More-Furs, as a More-fur if i find a half breed I must tell the court right away. My mother dead wen I was born, the only thing of hers is her locket, my father tacks cure of me. I have no sole animal yet.'' ''Vary good, now tell me….what would happen if you got hurt in one of your forms ?'' ''If I get hurt in one of my forms, I will be trapped in that form.''  
''Good now what do you want for dinner?'' my father said standing up ''It don't matter'' i said fallowing him up the stares ''Salad?'' he asked opening the door ''Yea, sure.'' i said fallowing him.

(Time skip- next day-getting ready for school-your room)

I brushed my short red hair, over my right eye to hide my blue eye and show my brown. I had my dark blue shirt and blue jeans on today, with my locket. But i didn't feel right, something was different…but i do'nt know what…. (Time Skip- school, Miss.P class room)

I have been feeling weird all day like….oh i don't know, maybe I should asks to go to the bathroom, yea..I roues my hand to asks but then i fell out of my chare and on to the floor in pain. ''Miss.Y/L , you may g-g-go…..''Miss.P didn't finish, the pain went away and so i stared to sit up, only to have to crawl out of my now empty close. Wen i got out the room was silent, other than the ''what is she?'' and ''wow no-sole got a sole..'' Miss.P coughed and got every ones attention,  
''Miss.Y/L go to the courts offices.'' she said turning around and going on with the lesson, why did she tell me the courts offices i thought i was supposed to go to the D.N. offices?…oh well. i got my locket and stared for the court offices. On the way I stopped at the girls bathroom to see what i looked liked….what i saw was not what i was going to be…  
My red hair was still over my right eye, so it only showed my brown eye, but i looked like a crass of a fox and a cat…but more fox, and i was pretty small…what am I?..  
Maybe the Court office can tell me ..yea..that's why Miss.P told me to go there.

(Time skip-The Court Offices)

''umm…'' i said walking in,  
''Yes, miss…go left, you'll see a do that says ' ' on it that is who you need to see.'' the lady at a desk said after seeing me, I know who is, his a old family friend but i never really meet him.  
I wen to were they said to go, and found the door. I was about to knock on it but it open, ''Hello and who are you little foxcat?'' a large man with gray hair asked me, ''I am Y/N Y/L.'' i said, he only looked at me for a moment,  
''Y/N is that really you? wow i didn't know you would be the Foxcat!'' the man said well coming me in. ''Is that what I am? A Foxcat?'' i asked hopping up onto one of the chares.  
''Yes! Yes you are. There as been any Foxcats for the last 2 hundred years. oh am I am .'' the man, said happily. ''Umm.. why am I here and not at the D.N. offices?'' i asked,  
''Oh, well yes like I said before you are a Foxcat, and they haven't been seen for 2 hundred years, an-'' didn't get to finished before I turned back into my human form…..naked.(A/N 0/0 wow i would of died right there!) ''umm.. ..please bring Miss.Y/N her clothing ..'' said turning away, ''Yes sir.'' the lady from the desk said getting my clothes.  
''Thank you for bring my clothes.'' I said getting dresses, ''Welcome.'' She said walking out. ''Alright Miss.Y/L, School is almost out and so tonight, myself and 2 other Courter will be over at your move to talk to you father. You may leave school now if you wish. Goodbye Miss.Y/L'' said walking out. Well I don't need to stay here so Ill just go home.  
I got home fast, and went straight in.  
''Y/N why are you home early?'' my father asked seeing me walk in. ''they sent me home early because I turned.." i said ''oh my baby girl!What are you?'' my father said hugging me. '' oh..umm..I'm a foxcat..'' I said ''What? but how? your only….how?'' he said letting me out of the hug,  
''And father?'' I asked,  
''Yes, baby girl?'' he said looking at me with loving eyes,  
'' and two others are coming over tonight to talk to you about something.'' I said '' Alright..Y/N if anything happened you. run got it?'' he said hugging me ''Yes father..'' i said holding back tries, I don't know what going to happen to night but…I'm scared…. 


	2. The Night

The Night

To night the Court is coming to talk to my father about me…my father as already made me promises that if anything happens I would run.  
It was only 6 clock and the sun was just setting.  
Knock Knock sounded though the house…there here… ''Hello nice to see you. Why won't you come in? You and your friends." my father said welcoming ours guest into the house. ''Hello Mr.Y/n nice to see you as well. You to Y/N. Now lets get right down to business. We know she's a half breed Y/F/N (your fathers name) . She my have a legendary sole but her mother is a human. And so she will becoming with us.'' said as his friends came near me, ''Leave her alone! Y/n! RUN NOW!'' my father yelled turning into his other form and attacking the two men. I turned and gripped my locket in my teeth and ran out the house, into the woods close by.

I found a vary small hole under a tree and crawled in, I hid there in tell the sun was complete down and it was dark. I left my locket in the hole and rubbed my face on the tree, leaving my sent. So I know were it is later…

I looked around trying to find out were to go..  
''Y/N! You cant run!'' a vices called out though the forest, it was vices.. I ran the opposite way the vices came from as fast as I could.  
But before i could get far, something hit my back I feel and turned over and saw a large owl …. '' …'' I said so low the he may have not hard me ''Hello Y/N. I'm sorry but its better this way.'' he said just a he jumped on me.

? POV

"Hay Masky! Hay Masky! Hay Masky! Hay Masky!"  
"what!?Toby!'' Masky almost yelled "HI!" Toby said then ran behind me.  
''H-hay-y I-Im n-not g-go-going t-o p-pro-te-ct y-yo-u.'' I said walking away, and beside Masky ''Toby come on were already late.'' Masky said and keep walking with me behind him, and then Toby.  
'Yelp' I stopped ….  
''What wrong Hoodie?'' Masky asked seeing that I stopped.  
''I h-hard som-me thi-ng.'' I said looking around, 'Yelp'  
''This way'' Masky said walking off of the trial 'screech'  
Masky stopped with me and Toby behind him, We looked over his shoulders.  
There in a clearing was a larger then normal owl and a fox like creature, fighting. The owl on tope of the fox, cutting up its arms and body with its clays. ''Letts help it..'' Toby said running over and throwing the owl off of the fox, but the owl didn't fly off. now it was trying to fight Toby? ''You get the fox. we got the owl.'' Masky said running over to Toby.  
I ran over to the fox, who was trying to get up but only feel over again.

Y/N POV

Someone though off of me, i tried to get up and run ,but i could ant even stand. on my 2 try, someone picked me up. not forcibly , but gentle. I looked up and saw someone in a yellowish hoodie with a ski mask on that had red eyes and a red frown added to it.  
I tried to jump out of there hands but I was to tired and passed out…

Hoodies POV

The fox passed out in my hands, so I pulled it to me and held on to it. "Umm.. Hoodie …you may want to see this.." Masky said, I got up with the fox still in my hands and walked over. I thought i would see a dead owl, but I saw a large man with gray hair laying on the ground dead.  
''W-wha-at? h-ho-ow?'' I said looking at Masky.  
''We don't know…we killed the owl and then this man was here..'' he said look away, ''Is the fox OK?'' Toby asked me, ''I-i don-don't k-know..'' I replied. ''EJ can fix it up. Sally brings home hurt animals a lot, and he's the one that she has help them..'' Masky said, walking away ''Its a girl.'' Toby said walking with him and me behind him. ''How can you be sure?'' Masky asked looking back at the fox in my hands ''Because it looks like a girl.'' Toby said still walking,  
''Yea i guess your right, but we could be wrong.'' Masky said. They talked about it the hole way back home.

Y/N POV (A/N yes i know back and fourth with POV)

I woke up, seeing the tree tops going bye, not fast or anything but really nice. I looked over and saw two boys I'm guessing, walking in front of who ever was carrying me, so i looked to see who was carrying me. It was the person from before, the ski mask with the frown. I tried to stay awake but failed and fell asleep..

I woke back up, and saw three people leaning over me,a link look alike, a boy with a smile cut into his checks, and one with a blue mask with large eyes that had black stuff coming out of them. The one with the mask was putting some thing on my arm. I jumped and landed on the floor, and looked at them ready too fight if i had to.  
''Wait were just trying to help..no need to start a fight.'' the one with the mask on said showing his hands.  
I just hissed at him ''Umm..guys is everything Ooo..'' someone said behind me, it was one of the ones that i saw earlier.  
''Toby go get Masky and Hoodie now.'' said the link look alike ''OK Ben.'' the boy, Toby said going back into a hall way. I need to find a way out of here,now.  
''Lesson were trying to help, so stop this little hissy fit and let us.'' the boy with the cut up face said. Like hell i would trust any of them. before I could hiss at them again two people ran into the room, I jumped back closer to the corner. One of them were the one that carried me here, the other had a white mask that had black eyes and lips.

the two meet up with the other three and they stared to corner me,  
''G-guy s-st-stop..'' the hooded on said everyone stopped and looked at him, ''Hoodie what you thinking?'' the link look alike, Ben said, the hooded one, Hoodie stepped up and need in front of me,  
I hissed at him, he stared to tack off his gloves? ''It-s O-ok we w-wont h-hurt yo-u.'' he said moving his bare hand in front of me, I bit it as hard as I could, I could test blood in my mouth,but he didn't move back, he just stayed still. He wasn't trying to though me off at all, just staying still, I felt bad so I stopped and licked the bit. He looked on the spot were i bit him, it was completely held? I didn't even know i could do that…

Hoodies POV

How?…  
I know she bit me, hard even, but there's no mark….  
''How is there no mark?'' Toby asked, I just strugged, I don't know how but it just is.  
'hiss' I looked up and saw EJ trying to get closer to her.  
''I-its o-k we wo-wont h-hurt yo-you.'' I said to her, and i did this by guessing but i scratched behind her ear. She stared to relax…

Y/N POV

He scratched behind my ear, it felt really nice, wait what? No i cant be thinking that stuff. I need to find the way out of here! I cant trust these people! but I'm still hurt so I'm stuck like this..  
The one with the blue mask, EJ come closer, I didn't hiss. For truth i don't think i could with Hoodie scratching my ear. I let him put bandages on my right arm and my chest. He finished and stared to pick up his stuff then moved away. ''Children?'' we all moved to were the vices came from. A tall man in a shut , with no face stood in the door way,  
''Slender, this is the one that we were telling you about.'' Masky said, wall every one backed up from me and Hoodie, who was no longer scratching my ear.  
''Yes…Hello.'' he said as he was needing right in front of me, how he got across the room that fast? i don't know. I was about to growl, ''If we wanted to hurt you we would have by now.'' He said moving one of his hands on my head….

Slendermans's POV

I couldn't read her hind from across the room, so I went start in. She was in a human form, but i couldn't see her face, she had her back to me.  
''Hello child.'' i said getting her attention, and she turned around. She had short red hair, with her bans hiding her right eye. She was only waring a large white shirt.  
''Hi..umm, were am I?'' she asked,  
''You are at my mansion, and we are in your mind.'' ''Why?''  
''Because I want to know who you are, and what you are.'' ''OK….I am Y/N Y/L, and what I am well…I cant tell you..'' she said looking away, ''Alright then..well just look though your memories.'' I said

Hoodie POV

Slender was in there foe about two min before he came back, the fox passed out as soon as he came back, I caught her.  
''So who is she?'' Masky asked,  
''More like what is she?'' Jeff said,  
the room soon had questions flying left and right.  
''Children!'' Slender yelled, making everyone shut up,  
''Now, Her name is Y/N, others like her are after her. Now she is under my protestation, So she is also under your protestation. under stand?'' Slender said ,  
everyone noted there heads.  
''but what is she?'' Toby asked ''She is a half breed, half human and half more-fur, a more-fur is a human that can turn in to its sole animal and back into its human form. But she can not turn back into her human form until she is held and because of that we can not under stand what she is saying.'' Slender said ''oh..'' Toby replied.  
''Hoodie and Masky.'' Slender said 'looking' at us,  
''Yes sir?'' we said in unison ''Y/N only really trust you two, more Hoodie. but still, would you two be ok with her staying in your room for the night?'' he asked ''Yes sir.'' we said together,  
''Alright now time for lights out, everyone.'' Slender said transporting away,

(Time skip- Hoodie and Masky room)

''Masky and Hoodie please put this by the window, then leave the window open for tonight.'' Slender said giving Masky a note then disappearing, ''W-what do-does it s-say?'' I asked ''It says 'You may go if you wish'….'' He replied, putting it by the window, then opened it.  
I looked over to Y/N, who was asleep on my side of the large bed that Masky and I sure(A/N don't think wrong! this is NOT a lemon!well maybe….that's later! not now.),  
''Come on lets get some sleep, she may still be here tomorrow.'' Masky said getting in to bed with me behind him.

(Time skip-3 am)

Y/N POV

I woke up with Masky and Hoodie holding me, I think they were asleep but I'm not sure, they still had there masks on. I crawled out of there hold which was not hard, then looked around the room. There was a desk and chare, a dresser, the bed, a nightstand under a open window, and a- wait what? an open window!

I jumped up on the nightstand and saw a note, 'You may go if you wish'…  
so I can go right now or….stay. I looked out side the window, then over at Masky and Hoodie.…

(A/N I'm so evil! Cliffhanger! So now I need your help! Should I continue with this or drop it? tell Me please! If i see at lest one person say they want more I will continue!) 


	3. I Jumped

I jumped…

I looked back at the sleeping boys, I know right now there my only way of surviving but…

I jumped out and onto the tree that was just outside the window. After I climbed out of the tree I headed into the forest, that surrounded the vary large mansion. But before I could get to far in a large dog jumped in front of me, I got ready for a fight. ''Hi there! Your Y/N right? well I'm Smile nice to meet you!'' the dog Smile said happily,  
''Hay, nice to meet you to..'' I said not letting my guard down, I don't trust dogs… ''So..where you going? your not leaving, right?'' Smile said sounding sad,  
''I left something in the forest so i was going to go and get it, and I'm not that stupid to leave….yet'' i said as i stared to walk around him,  
''Well Ill come with you, if you get in a fight you wont make it back alive.'' Smile said fallowing me.  
It was a little bit before ether one of us talked,

''back there you said that 'your not that stupid to leave YET' , so does that mean later you'll leave?'' Smile asked,  
''Probably…'' I replied, mite as well tell him the truth ''Why? You can stay you know..become part of the family.'' Smile said sounding sad like before, ''Family?'' I asked, they didn't look like a family to me, well i was panicking wen I meet them so I mite be wrong. ''Yea! Were one big family. Me, Jeff, EJ, Masky, Hoodie, BEN, Toby and Slendy, there's more but they don't come that often, but there really nice..'' Smile went on like this in tell we got to the tree.  
"Why are we here?'' Smile asked curiosus, I just crawled under the tree and came back with my locket in my teeth,  
''Oh..'' Smile said understanding.  
By the time we got back to the mansion, i didn't think Smile was that bad,  
''Bye Y/N! think about what i said about the family!'' Smile yelled running around a corner, wall I jumped up the tree and into the room. After looking around I stuffed the locket between the mattress and box spring. after that I jumped back up onto the bed, I curled up inside Hoodies hood and stared to fall asleep, but before I did I heard something,  
"Hoodie, she came back..'' Masky spoke softly, ''I-I k-know..'' Hoodie replied, but before I could hear any more someone, I think Masky, scratched behind my ear, putting me to sleep.

I woke up still in Hoodie hood, but they were not in the room. As I stared to get up the door stared to open up, to show Jeff with a plate of food,  
''Hay kid, Masky and Hoodie had to leave so they asked me (made him) to make share you eat something today.'' He said walking over with the plate and setting it down, I tilted my head to the side, on the plate was cooked meat, and it smelted good,  
''What you never seen meat before?'' Jeff asked, seeing the confused look on my face, I've seen meat before just never tried it, living with my father all we eat was naturally grown, so I noted my head yes,  
"So what ? You never tried it?'' Jeff asked with a more confused look on his face, I noted my head no,  
"Well try it if you don't like it, Ill find something else for you.'' He said, waiting for me to try it, well…why not?..  
I pulled a small piece off and tried it, It was pretty good. And before I knew it half of the food was gone, ''Well…someone likes meat.'' Jeff said still snicking,  
"What are you laughing at?'' a voice just out side the room call in, that was fallowed by a face, EJ.  
''I t-think Y/N is a meat lover!'' Jeff said laughing softer, EJ looked over at the now empty plate then at me,  
''I would think to.'' EJ said walking out, I think if you could see his face he would have smirking. ''You need to rest.'' Jeff said picking up the plate, and walking over to the door,  
''Oh and the Wonder Twins, will be back later today.'' Jeff said snickering at the Wonder Twins part.  
After he left, I curled back up in Hoodies hood, and fell asleep…

(A/N wow, that was boring…Ill try to get a better one out tomorrow, but no promises! I have a lot of stories that I want to get out there, So tomorrow Ill have other stories out.  
Bye you Awesome people!) 


	4. Trust

Trust

Y/N Pov "Y/N." someone said behind me, I looked around.  
I was back at my house..  
and that someone was my father.  
"Father! Are you ok?'' I asked running up to him, trying to hug him. But I only ran though him,  
"Y/N come on you can do it. Just one step at a time.'' He said. That's wen I saw me, well a baby me. Who was trying to walk to him, and who fell over. My father ran over and picked me up,  
''You were doing great Y/N! I love you so much!'' He said hugging baby me, I watched as they started to play..

Maskys Pov

Hoodie and I came back just after sundown. Hoodie went strait to our room to check on Y/N, Jeff stopped me,  
"Hay Masky, Y/N eat earlier today.'' He said walking to his room,  
''Thanks Jeff.'' I said going to mine. Hoodie was sitting next to Y/N, who was still as we left her. Hoodie looked up at me, even with his mask on I can still tell he's worried,  
''Jeff told me that she eat earlier, so don't worry so much.'' I said walking over and sitting on the other side of Y/N.

Y/N Pov

I woke up to someone talking,  
''Jeff told me that she eat earlier, so don't worry so much.'' a vices that I recognized as Masky, then I felt someone sit next to me and start to scratched my ear.  
I opened my eyes and looked up to Masky, who was scratching my ear. I did something I never thought I would do..  
I started to purr(A/N So cute X3)  
"M-Masky I t-think s-she likes i-it.'' Hoodie said from the other side of me, who started to scratch my other ear. "Yup s-'' before Masky could finished, something hit the window making all three of us jump. Masky got up and walked over, ''Umm…Y/N do you any humming bards?..'' Masky asked, I tilled my head to the side, I think Miss.P was a humming bard..  
I jumped down and ran over to window…yup, there in the tree next to the window, was Miss.P.  
"Y/N are you alright?'' She asked, though the closed, glass window '' Yes Miss.P…Umm what are you doing here..'' I asked,  
''I'm warning you now, the Court knows your here. There planing on coming here and bring you back for your punishment.'' She said,  
''Why are you telling me this? You know you'll get punished if they find out..'' I replied,  
'' Y/N, I had a son who was a Half Breed….I was to late to save him but I won't be to save you. I have to go. There planing on coming wen the snow starts to stick to the grown.'' She said then flow away. "Wait about my father?! Is he alright?!'' I yelled but she was already gone, ''Y/N what was that about?'' Masky asked,  
''W-we sh-should g-get Sl-Slender..'' Hoodie said, walking over and picking me up, I claimed up, onto his shoulders. We..well they walked out the room and into a hall way with many doors, they turned left. Then walked down a set of stairs and into a living room. Were BEN, Jeff, and Toby was watching T.V.  
''Have anyone of you seen Slender?'' Masky asked,  
"Oh! Yea! He wanted me to tell you that he'll be back in a month or so.'' Toby said,  
''o-oh..'' Hoodie replied, ''Why whats wrong?'' BEN asked,  
''Y/N had a talk with a humming bard out side and we wanted to know they talked about..'' Masky said, disappointed.  
''Just asked Smile.'' Jeff said not looking at us,  
''You think that will work?'' Masky asked,  
''Yea, I know it works, they were talking last night. What about? I don't know, he won't tell me. I think he's in my room. '' Jeff said,  
'' Thanks Jeff.'' Masky said as he and Hoodie headed to Jeff's room.

(In Jeff and Smile's room)  
"Hay Y/N whats wrong?'' Smile asked,  
''The Court knows I'm here and there planing on coming here wen the snow starts to stick." I tell him, and he tells the boys.  
"That's in about 2 months or so..'' Masky said,  
''W-why w-would they w-wait t-that l-long?..'' Hoodie asked, looking at me,  
"I don't know..'' I said,  
''She doesn't know..'' Smile told them,  
''Ok we got 2 months, and Slender should be back in a month..we'll be fine, I'm sure.'' Masky said think out loud. We went back into the living room, were EJ and 3 others had joined the others. One of the three, a little girl, looked to be only 8 years old. The other to wore all black, one being a girl, the other a boy, looking like a Gothic clown.  
"Hello there hahahahaha Y/N, I'm Laughing Jack but you can call me LJ.'' the Gothic clown, LJ said, "Y/N, this is Sally.'' EJ said pointing to the little girl,  
''And the b**** in black is Jane..'' Jeff said, the girl in black though a knife at him, but he dodged it. And soon there was a fight between them, but LJ broke them up,  
''Stop fight you to this mine be serious!'' BEN yelled at them, ''Ok! OK! were done! put us down LJ!'' Jane yelled, He put them down then everyone looked at us. '' The group that's after Y/N knows she's here, there planing on coming here to take her wen the snow sticks to the grown, which will be in 2 months." Masky told them,  
''A-and Sl-slender sh-should be b-back in a m-month or s-so.'' Hoodie said,  
''And if he's not? We all know sometimes he's out for close to a year, even wen he said he'll be back in a few months?…'' EJ asked,  
''hehehehe Then we'll fight them off! hahahahah'' LJ said laughing,  
'' Yea! Y/N is part of the family!'' Sally said happily. Soon everyone was on bord with the idea of fighting off the Court, I guess I can trust thi- my new family…

(A/N Me: OMG! I'M so evil ! CLIFFHANGER!  
Jeff: Brat..that's Eviler than me, and that's saying something..  
Me: Why thank you :D Jeff: that wasn't a- oh never mind…*walks away* Me: Oh! before I forget! guys bad and good news. Bad: school starts for me in a week so I mint not update for about week or so after the 16 of this month Y/N: But… But..* about to cry*  
Me: don't cry! *hugs Y/N*Ill will update by Sept 6 if not before!  
Y/N: Really?..*puppy dog eyes* Me: Yes! and now the Good! for the next 3 days ill try my best to give you guys 1 or more chapter a day!  
Y/N : Awesome!  
Me: Vary! now goodbye all you awesome people!  
Everyone: Bye Awesome people!) 


	5. Snow Falls

Snow Falls

Y/N Pov It been 3 weeks most of my injuries are held now, so I should turn back into my human form anytime now. And because I was never able to learn how to control turning, I've been staying in the bed room. I've been spending more time with Smile scenes he can under stand me. Slender should also be back any day now. But just in cases we have a plan if the Court comes before the snow sticks or if Slender does not show up. Talking about snow, it as not been any yet. But Jeff as already said that it should come any day now as well. Wow a lot of think happening any day now..

"Y/N?" Masky's vices brought me out of though, I looked up at him and Hoodie.  
"A-are you al-alright?'' Hoodie said, I noted my head yes,  
"ok then…I'm going to go get some chesses cake. You two want any?'' Masky asked, Hoodie and I both noted our heads yes, Masky then left to get it.  
''Y-Y/N are y-you s-sure y-your o-ok?'' Hoodie asked, I noted again. ''o-ok..'' He replied, but before I could any thing else..I crawled up and held myself. Something was wrong..

Hoodies Pov Y/N let out a whimper, after crawling up. I pulled her into my lap and held her,  
''Y-Y/N wh-'' be fore I could finished, Y/N turned.. back to her human form, but..she was naked..(A/N OMG XD again I would of DIED). I pulled off my hoodie and help her into it just before the door open, showing Masky. ''Oh..umm..Ill get Jane.'' he said running off, '' Thanks Hoodie..'' a vary beautiful vices, Y/N said, that's wen I got a good look at her. Her hair was the same colour as her fur was, and was (your hair lenght(but your banks still go over your right eye)). Her skin was (your skin tone), and she was pretty short(If your tall. well now your shout!). I'm mean my hoodie on her looked like a dress. "I-its o-ok.'' I said hugging her, she hugged back.

Y/N Pov Jane and Sally came, with a box full of different sizes of close. Masky and Hoodie waited out side wall we looked thought the box.  
"Hay how old are you any ways? I mean to me you look about (three years yunger than you are)?'' Jane asked,  
''No Im (older that 17( if you are not older than 17 then pretend!)).'' I replied, "Really? wow..your really short.'' Sally laughed,  
"haha vary funny.'' I said but even I laughed with her.  
After looking we only found a pare of shorts that could fit me, a (F/C) shirt and a over sized (F/C) hoodie. And after I put both of them on it looked like I was only waring the hoodie.  
"You look so cute Y/N!'' Jane said hugging me.  
''Come on lets show every one!'' Sally said pulling us out and down to the living.

Masky Pov Sally, Jane and Y/N all came down the stairs. Y/N looked like she was only waring a (C) hoodie,  
"Jane you were suppost to get her close!?" EJ asked(yelled) Jane,  
"She has shorts and a shirt underneath. She's small it hard to find close that will fit her!" Jane said,  
"Slender is the only one that know was the other close are.'' Sally said, ''I think she looks hot." BEN said, which was fallowed by a 'Ow' because Hoodie and I both hit him at the same time.  
"Oh I think it bed time…Y/N come on Ill set up a room for y-'' EJ was trying to say but Hoodie and I cut in ''Shell stay with us..If you want.'' We said in sink.  
''Ill like to stay with you.'' Y/N said with a smile on her face.

Janes Pov Masky, Hoodie, and Y/N all went to there room. ''Jane? Are Masky,hoodie and Y/N in love?'' Sally asked,  
''Umm, I think your to young to think about that.'' I said tucking her into bed. For truth I think there falling for each others….That should get interesting…

Y/N Pov (next early morroning)  
I woke up with two set of arms around me, one around my waist and the others around my shoulders. I instantly knew I was between Masky and Hoodie. I tried to move out of there gripe but nope there to strong... So I just going to relax and go back to sleep, that is in tell I looked out the window. "M-Masky. Hoodie.'' I said waking them both up,  
"W-whats w-wrong? Y-Y/N." Hoodie asked,  
"Look out the window..'' I said shaking, they both looked then held me closer to them,  
"Its o-ok Y/N we have in tell it starts to stick." Masky said,  
"Sl-slender w-will b-be ba-back b-by th-then..'' Hoodie said, as they both tryed to make me stop shaking. What you may ask was out side the window?..  
"Snow." I said holding on to both of them.

(A/N Slender: Brat that was a short chapter! What do you have to say for yourself?  
Me: Oh yea were are you? Your family need your help right now and your no were to be found! What do you have to say for yourself!?  
Slender: I..Umm..*leaves*  
Me: Hay- oh never mind!  
Y/N: Are Masky and Hoodie falling for me?*cute puppy eyes*  
Me: Yes they are! But Good and Bad news Guys Everyone: Again!  
Me: Yes now,  
The Good-I'm putting up new story's up! The bad_ Because of the new story thing i may not update this tomorrow but if I don't tomorrow there will be one out the next day! so its not that bad!  
Bye Aweosme people! 


	6. IDK

IDK

I was sitting in the bed room looking up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened this morning. *Flash Back*  
Masky and Hoodie finally got me to come down about the snow, wen BEN and Jeff ran into the room,  
''Guys! Its snowing and Slender is ant back yet! wh-'' Jeff was cut off by Hoodie ''Get everyone up and in the living room now!'' He yelled, without shuddering.  
Ben and Jeff looked at each other than ran out. Hoodie and Masky brought me into a hug,  
"We wont let anything hurt you, Y/N.'' they both said in unison.  
After we had our little moment, we headed to the living room. Were LJ, EJ, Jeff, BEN, Sally, Jane, Smile, and Toby were waiting on us. ''Hay Masky! You must feel like an idiot.'' Toby said, ''Toby its not the time for this..'' Masky growled.

Jeff's Pov

What is Toby doing? He knows this is important..  
''Oh I think it is, Because if I remember right you said that 'we had two months' but its only be-'' Toby was cut off form Masky tackling him. Soon a small fight broke out between them, I saw Hoodie keep Y/N from help. I ran over and pulled Masky off of Toby but keep Toby down, LJ grabbed Masky, keeping him away. "Toby? Wen was the last time you killed?'' I asked him, Toby was one of the Creepy pastas that needed to kill or they would get..well….like this.  
"Slender didn't give me any targets wen he left….'' Toby admitted,  
'' Smile tack him out hunting, don't came back in tell he killed. Alright?'' I asked, Smile noted then dragged Toby out the front door.  
"Ok Wonder Twines? what are we going to do?" I asked looking at them, which made everyone else look at them too. '' We have a plan..'' Masky replied.

Y/N Pov *end of flash back*

After that Masky and Hoodie told everyone what we were supposed to do if the Court comes and Slender is not here… I was brought out of my train of though wen someone knocked on the door, '' Hay Y/N, Wanna play a video game?'' BEN's vices came from the other side of the door ''Umm.. I ever played video games before..'' I said, I then heard a gasp come from the other side,  
''Y/N. Were. Playing. Now.'' BEN came in the room, picked me up then went to the living room.

(Time skip- After playing for about 2 hours)

"Wow..you almost bet me..'' BEN said surprisingly, ''But you didn't.'' BEN contended. Before I could tell him it was fun, Toby and Smile came though the front door, covered in blood.  
''Had fun?'' BEN asked them,  
''Yup.'' Toby said happily, then went up stairs,  
''So..BEN forts you to play a game uh?'' Smile asked me,  
''Hay! I did not!'' BEN yelled at Smile,  
''Yea..Sure BEN what were you say..'' Smile said walking away. Masky, Hoodie and Jeff walked into the room,  
''Y/N come on.'' Jeff said walking out the front door, I looked at Masky and Hoodie, who noted there heads yes.

Jeff Pov

''Jeff? what are w-'' before Y/N could finish, I lunged at her, knife in hand. She dodged and turned, and before I could think to do any thing else she had me on the grown with my knife far from my reach…. ''Good Job kid.'' I told her

Y/N Pov

''Wait what?..ok I'm lost, what going on?'' I asked after turning back and putting back n my clothes.  
''Well…we wanted to make sure that if you had to fight someone you could, and because Hoodie or I could even think about hurting you, we asked(made) he..'' Masky explained, ''Oh,ok i get it.'' I said, as we headed back in side.  
''Y/N! that was so cool! you kicked Jeffs ass!'' Toby said bringing me into a tit hug,  
''She did not kick my ass! I was going easy on her is all !'' Jeff said angrily.  
''Ok what ever you say!'' Toby replied walking next to Masky,  
''Toby Don't You Even Think Abo-'' Masky was interrupted by Toby,  
''Hay Mask, Hay Masky, Hay Mask, Hay Masky, Hay Mask, Hay Masky.'' Toby said wall topping Masky's shoulder.

Toby Pov

I was annoying Masky. Jeff, Hoodie, and Y/N was already on the floor laughing, Masky was far from laughing though,  
''Toby. What. Do. You. Want?!'' Masky yelled, I looked at him thinking about that to say..  
''You, Hoodie, and Y/N look good together.'' I said than ran away, but even I knew they were all looking around dombfounded.

Y/N Pov

Did Toby really just say that…..  
''Umm..Ill be going now..'' Jeff said walking away, leaving Masky, Hoodie, and myself there. Wow every thing just got awkward.. ''Umm…you guys want to get some cheesecake?'' I asked, before I could blink they were gone and the kitchen door was swinging open. Well that worked..I quickly fallowed them, knowing that they'll eat all of it before I can get any.

(A/N BEN : Brat! Your alive! We thought Jeff killed you! *huges me* Jeff: I told you I didn't Kill her!  
Me: BEN I ca-cant breath. *BEN lets go*  
BEN: Sorry Brat.  
Jeff: So what happen to you anyways? Me; My Zeepad, the thing that I write my story's on crashed! I had to rewrite the ch and then the internet went out!  
Jeff: wow you just have bad luck don't you?  
Me: Yes, yes I do.  
BEN: and I'm going to guess you have good and bad new?  
Me: Nope…  
Everyone: Yea!  
Me: Only bad…Ok school starts for me tomorrow so not chapters in tell 14. If you see updates it only because I mite go back and fix spelling and/or grammar.  
Y/N: but….but… Me; Don't worry ill be back!Oh and WhiteSiren thank you! I know my spelling and grammar is well…it sucks. But thanks for being supportive! Now you know what to do!  
Everyone: Bye Awesome peopl 


	7. the hunt has started

Y/N POV-

"and how proud are you of that?" the clearly oldest man asked me

"I am very proud of who i am...I am proud to be the daughter of F/F/N ((Fathers first name)) F/L/N ((Fathers last name)) and M/F/N ((mothers first name)) M/L/N ((Mother last name))..I am proud to have the friends I do..I am proud of what I've done and of what I am." I tell him, the tires left my eyes and my voice grow with pride , my words dripping in truth.

He nods slightly, "take her to the holding cells while the members and I speak.." he tells the guards who unlock my chains and drag me away.

Smiles POV-

I caught onto Y/N's scent trail...If shes not back by tomorrow night im going to tell Masky and Hoodie about it and probably fallow smart and should be fine through...

Maskys POV-

I think Hoodie and I are getting sick from leaving our window open at night...for when Y/N comes back...We're sure she'll come back...we hope she comes back..we want her to come back..please come back Y/N...

Jeffs POV-

"now what the fuck are we going to do?" I asked myself," Hoodie and Masky aren't going to do shit intell Y/N comes back, but shes been gone for the last three days...Welp got to help the dumb.." I say aloud what im thinking.

I got off my bed, slipping my blood standed hoode on, and picking up my knife.

"Smile come on!' I yelled walking out of my room and down the hallway.

Smile come out of Sally's room soon after, shaking off small hair clips in hes far and hair. I held a laugh in for about a second before i stared rolling on the floor growled at me for that.

"Come on..." I tell him as he shakes the last of the clips off. I started towards the front door with Smile fallowing behind me.

"where are we going?" Smile ask me.

I didnt answer intell we were outside pass the tree line,"We're going to find Y/N.."

((A/N:

Jeff &amp; BEN: *Tyed up and locked in a closet*

Slenderman: Midnight...Child..really?

Me: Yes...they were asking for it..They can find out what happens in the story later ^-^

Slenderman: alright...*signs then leaves the room*

You:But...isnt Jeff and BEN in the story?...

Me: hehe*pulls out two life sized dolls, one looks like Jeff the other looks like BEN* Already got that dealt with.

You: Can I have a Hoodie and a Masky ones like that?...*puppy dog eyes*

Me:fffiiiinnnnnnneeeeee *Pulls out a Hoodie and a Masky life sized dolls*

You: YeY! *hugs them*

Me: You really miss them don't you?...

You: Yes...i do...;-;

Me:*sign*...Y/N...

You: what?...

BEN &amp; Jeff: TO BE CONTINUED!


	8. update

Blue: Hay guys!

BEN: Woah Woah Woah Where in the hell have you been!?

Jeff: Yeah! You just left everyone hanging!

Blue: Sorry guys.. I was going through a vary bad depression and just recently gotten out of it for now. But I'm back, and I plan on making a few small changes to the story, mostly grammar and spelling so hopefully I don't mess with the story line to much. I am going to fix the chapters that are on now then upload hopefully 2-3 chapters.

BEN: At least your ganna make up for it…

Jeff: You still shouldn't have just left everyone hanging damnit!

Hoodie and Masky:_ *Smacks Jeff on the back of the head hard, knocking him out.*_

Masky: Don't be an asshole.

Blue: So uh… Bye guys intell the next chapter! ^^"


End file.
